Voice assistants, such as Amazon's Alexa™, are becoming pervasive in the home with estimates at about thirty million American homes owning a voice assistant by the end of 2017. Though voice assistants can process simple commands, they still struggle to understand the context of requests and several exchanges are sometimes needed with the user to provide the needed information. It will take significant time for voice assistant's artificial intelligence to become context aware and accurately piece together the information needed to execute a command. Till then, the voice assistants will continue to gather context by using descriptive command arguments or using multiple prompts to retrieve the context from user. The current process of gathering context is not an ideal user interface as the user must remember all the arguments for a command or must answer multiple prompts even to generate a simple command.